El Jardín de las Osirias
by FanFicMatica
Summary: Jamás olvidaré aquel pueblo en que pasé esas vacaciones a las que no quería ir. Ese hermoso lugar, tan diferente y extraño, albergaba tras sus hermosos jardines una fatídica historia. [OOC, AU, No-Pairing, Muerte de Personajes]


_Hola, la historia que están por leer, es uno de los one-shots que mas me gusta de todos lo que he escrito._

_No es el mejor ni el peor, simplemente fue muy lindo escribirlo, y Hinata es uno de mis personajes favoritos de Naurto, al igual que el mismo Naruto._

_Por lo que para mí, se volvió una de mis historias de un capítulo favorito._

_Espero disfruten la lectura! =D_

* * *

**EL JARDÍN DE LAS OSIRIAS.**

—¡Abuelo, abuelo! —gritaba atención un niño rubio a un anciano sentado tranquilo en el umbral de un invernadero.

—¿Qué quieres? —le respondió el viejo con una sonrisa.

—Mamá no nos deja jugar en la casa —se quejó mientras su hermana se subía a las piernas del anciano.

—¿Y qué puedo hacer yo? —preguntó disuasivo.

—Puedes contarnos una historia por lo menos —dijo la menor, ofreciendo solución al problema.

—Estamos aburrido, y mamá dice que te sabes muy buenas historias —se quejó el mayor de los nietos del hombre.

—Basta los dos —suspiró largo y tendido, y tomando tanto aire como sus pulmones le permitían, continuó—, está bien, les contaré una historia —sonrió al ver la ilusión en el rostro de los dos pequeños, y sin dar más largas, comenzó a narrarles.

Lo que les voy a contar ocurrió hace muchos años, sesenta y siete para ser exactos. Por aquel entonces yo era solo un niño de doce años de edad, malhumorado, inseguro, ignorante, entre otras cosas. Recuerdo que aquel fatídico año mis padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico cuando volvían a casa. Como no teníamos ningún otro familiar -más que nosotros mismos- en la ciudad en que vivíamos, fui enviado a vivir con mi hermana mayor en Londres.

Su nombre era Sakura, y en aquel entonces acababa de casarse, tenía menos de un año de haber contraído matrimonio con un compañero de su universidad. Ella había cumplido 25 años unas semanas antes de la muerte de nuestros padres y con una amplia sonrisa fue hasta Tokio a buscarme. Su esposo, de nombre Sasuke, junto a ella, me acogieron amablemente en su casa. Intentaban con todas sus fuerzas hacerme sentir "cómodo" pero aun no me recuperaba del shock de perder a mis padres al mismo tiempo y de esa manera.

Unos meses más tarde, cuando llegaron las vacaciones de invierno y las temperaturas en Inglaterra seguían descendiendo, el esposo de mi hermana tomó la decisión de que nos fuéramos a un pueblo a las afueras de Paris, un lugar más tranquilo, para que todos nos distrajéramos de tantas preocupaciones.

―¡Naruto, date prisa! ―gritaba mi hermana desde el lado de afuera de la puerta―, Sasuke nos espera en el auto niño bobo, ―me dijo ella con dulzura colocando sus suaves manos contra mis mejillas, esas manos eran tan cálidas como las de mamá. Yo la tomé con rudeza y la separé de mí.

―No es necesario que me trates como a un niño, ―espeté molesto―, y tampoco deseo ir. ¿Por qué no te vas tú con tu esposo y me dejan a mí aquí solo?

―No pienso dejarte solo, y Sasuke tampoco lo hará, ―suspiró―, eres mi único hermano, y en este momento somos la única familia que tenemos, Sasuke tu y yo, solo estamos los 3, nadie más ―sonrió con tranquilidad y cogió mi maleta―, vamos, nos están esperando.

―¡No quiero ir! ―grité con fuerza y cerré la puerta en su cara― ¡¿Por qué no pueden entender que quiero estar solo?!

―Naruto… ―susurró ella tras la puerta―. Naruto, ábreme.

―Déjalo ―pidió aquel hombre de cabellos negros al acercarse a mi hermana―. Cuándo se calme partiremos.

Luego de eso, cedí ante el llanto y sin darme cuenta me dormí. Cuando desperté, iba en un auto camino al aeropuerto. Creo que no tenia opción, debía ir si o si. Tras un viaje no muy largo llegamos a Paris, era una ciudad hermosa, con esa alta torre que todos admiraban. Tomamos un tren local que nos llevara a nuestro destino, a aquel pueblo, ¿Cuál era su nombre? Lo recuerdo con claridad, se llamaba, o bueno, se llama: _"Vitré_".

Era un pueblo hermoso, con casas que parecían pequeños castillos. Al llegar nos hospedamos en una mansión ubicada en una colina, cerca de la entrada del pueblo. Era la más grande y, -por extraño que parezca-, la más desolada de todo el lugar. A la mañana siguiente de nuestra llegada, con la claridad del sol, pude ver desde el balcón de mi habitación aquel hermoso Jardín, estaba en la parte trasera de la mansión y estaba lleno de rosas, unas muy raras que no había visto nunca antes, sus pétalos por fuera eran blancos, y por dentro eran de color vino tinto.

Pasé al menos dos días encerrado en esa habitación, día y noche. No quería hablar con nadie, no quería salir de ese lugar. Pero entonces algo ocurrió la tercera noche que pasamos en esa casa. Fue alrededor de las doce de la noche. Las luces comenzaron a fallar, los enceres de la cocina caían de las alacenas como si las lanzaran con fuerza. Mi hermana corrió asustada a mi habitación y me despertó. Salimos corriendo de la casa al patio, junto a su esposo y quienes cuidaban la casa.

―¡¿Qué está pasando, Sasuke?! ―preguntó mi hermana a su esposo asustada, mientras se aferraba a mí.

―¡No lo sé! ―gritó él completamente aterrado, se podía ver el miedo en sus ojos.

―Seguro fue un temblor ―dijo nervioso el cuidador de la casa―, no hay otra explicación.

―Pues, entonces será mejor que nos quedemos aquí afuera hasta estar seguros de que todo está bien. ―los ojos de ese hombre, el que se hacía llamar el esposo de mi hermana demostraban una vez más, esa tranquila calma de siempre.

―Yo me voy de aquí. ―murmuré, y aprovechando la falta de atención que ponían en mi corrí hacia los jardines llenos rosas. Unos minutos más tarde escuchaba a lo lejos como me llamaban, pero yo no quería ir, me negaba a hacerlo―. Los adultos son demasiado molestos.

Corrí y corrí adentrándome más y más entre las flores. Solo la luz de la luna alumbraba el lugar, y a los rosedales en él. Aquel lugar era tan tranquilo, estaba solo, en calma, no había nadie allí. Nadie que me mirara con lastima o intentara "hacerme sentir mejor". Cansado de correr me dejé caer junto a los arbustos, donde habían claros, como si alguien hubiese trazado caminos y senderos. Me mantuve en silencio por observando el cielo, llevándome a quedar dormido por algunos minutos, no podría decir por cuánto tiempo, pero cuando desperté había alguien a mi lado. Era una niña, al parecer de mi misma edad. Tenía los ojos blancos y satinados, como sí sus orbes hubiesen sido sustituidos por dos finas perlas, para que decoraran su rostro, la piel blanca y pálida le hacía comparable con la luna, y un largo cabello de color negro azulado se extendía desde su cabeza hasta rodear su cuerpo en el suelo, brillando con el reflejo de la luz.

―¿Te encuentras bien? ―me preguntó mientras acariciaba los pétalos de una rosa entre sus manos.

―Sí ―contesté.

―Estaba preocupada ya que no despertaste cuando te llamé, ―susurró.

―¿Quién eres? ―pregunté curioso ignorando sus palabras― ¿Qué haces en un lugar como este?

―No puedo decirte mi nombre, ―dijo―, y solo vine a ver cómo estaban mis Osirias.

―¿Qué son "Osirias"? ―pregunté.

―Las Osirias son estas rosas, mi padre las sembró para mí hace unos años, ―comentó con tranquilidad―. ¿Tú también quieres robar mis Osirias?

―Claro que no, ―arrugué el ceño ante aquello y suspiré―. Tengo que irme. He estado mucho tiempo aquí.

―¿Te estás hospedando en la mansión de la colina? ―Preguntó observándome con tranquilidad mientras yo me alejaba.

―Sí, ¿vives cerca de allí? ―le dije antes de alejarme.

―Un poco, ―contestó con una sonrisa―, ve con cuidado, este lugar es un poco peligroso.

―Habla por ti misma, ―dije, mas sin embargo, ya se había ido para cuando volví a mirar su antigua posición.

Cuando volví a aquella casa, mi hermana estaba furiosa, ni siquiera me hablo, y fue su esposo quien me acompaño a mi habitación. Me encerré ahí durante toda la noche y al día siguiente, y cuando volvió a anochecer, me fui a aquel jardín una vez más. Cuando llegué la encontré una vez más sentada en el mismo sitio, mirándome con esos blancos ojos y su tenue sonrisa.

Pasamos varias noches de la misma forma, alrededor de una semana estuve yendo a encontrarme con ella en aquel jardín lleno de esas extrañas y hermosas rosas. Yo le conté sobre mis padres y lo solo que me sentía desde que habían muerto. Durante el tiempo que estuvimos hablando nunca le pregunté su nombre, y tampoco le dije el mío.

Cuatro noches más tardes, mientras hablábamos con tranquilidad y ella seguía escuchando mis historias en silencio me percaté de que su mirada estaba triste, vigilando aquel paisaje con nostalgia. No estaba seguro de la razón así que decidí preguntarle.

―Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? ―pregunté.

―Sí, ―respondió sin titubear―, disculpa si he dejado de prestarte atención.

―No te preocupes. ―sonreí―. ¿Por qué no me cuentas algo de ti?

En aquel momento me había sentido realmente mal, sentí mucha lástima por esa chica y desconocía la razón. Sin embargo, en dos días se acabarían esas absurdas vacaciones y quería hacer algo por ella. No quiso decirme nada sobre su pasado pero me dijo que si deseaba hacer algo por ella, le consiguiera un plato de comida caliente, un vaso de leche tibia y algo de agua para tomar. Me pareció algo demasiado fácil de cumplir, así es que me levanté con una gran sonrisa y salí corriendo a toda prisa a casa.

Al medio día, del día siguiente sin que nadie lo notara cogí un plato de los que habían puesto en la mesa y lo escondí en mi habitación. Cuando todos ya dormían, durante la madrugada, lo tomé y lo calenté en el horno, serví el vaso de leche luego de calentarla y preparé agua de tomar en un envase plástico. Con todo aquello partí al jardín y al llegar donde siempre estaba esa chica sonreí y deje todo al frente de ella, tendí una cobija sobre la grama y organicé todo para que pudiera comer tranquila.

Se sentó frente a la comida y las bebidas complacida y comenzó a comer sin apartar de su rostro su típica sonrisa. Se veía tan inocente y adorable mientras comía. Por momentos se atosigaba de comida, luego se avergonzaba, bajaba la mirada y comía con tranquilidad. Yo solo la observaba embobado, era tan hermosa, y su piel pálida brillaba en compañía de la luna.

Nunca me había acercado a ella demasiado, y al ver una mancha en su mejilla no pude evitar acercar mi mano hasta ella para limpiarla. Entonces lo noté, su rostro estaba helado a pesar del rojo en sus mejillas. Su piel estaba tersa y extremadamente lisa, sin marca de imperfección en ella, nunca había visto una chica como ella, nunca había sentido una piel tan fría, haciendo que mil teorías del porque pasaran por mi cabeza, tomando en primer lugar el hecho de que tuviera frio al llevar puesto únicamente el mismo vestido liso de tirantes que le había visto usar cada día, y como buen caballero, la cubrí con mi abrigo.

Intenté más de una vez preguntarle algo sobre ella, pero me sentí cohibido al recordar las tantas veces que ella había rechazado el tema. Solo la observé terminar de comer y tomar la leche con ambas manos y engullirla por completo en un solo trago. Por último, tomó el vaso de agua y lo llevo a sus labios hasta no dejar rastro alguno del líquido transparente que alguna vez hubo en el envase de plástico.

―Muchas gracias, Naruto. ―dijo con suavidad al terminar.

―No es nada, pero, ¿cómo es que sabes mi nombre? ―tal vez había sido solo una coincidencia―, es decir, no te lo he dicho, o al menos no recuerdo haberlo hecho.

―No me lo has dicho, pero, seria descortés de mi parte no conocer el nombre de quien se hospeda en mi casa y que además ocupa mi habitación. ―se levantó y me ofreció su mano para ponerme de pie―. Mi nombre es Hyuuga Hinata, naci y viví en este pueblo con mis padres hace unos seiscientos años.

―¿Qué…? ―No podía creer lo que escuchaba, pero sin dejar que la detuviera para preguntar continuó.

―Cuando yo aun era muy pequeña, mi padre sembró un par de Osirias en mi honor, sin embargo tardaron un par de años en aflorar. Pero, una vez que lo hicieron se volvieron las rosas más hermosas de todo el lugar ―tomó una de las rosas en sus manos y la cortó―. Y con las rosas crecí yo también. Tenía solo doce años cuando a causa del color de mis ojos, los aldeanos ignorantes me acusaron de ser una creación del mismo demonio y los acusaron a ellos de brujos, en conclusión, decidieron que debíamos morir ―bajó la mirada y suspiró―. Mis padres trataron de salvarme, ofreciendo su vida a cambio, pero los aldeanos se negaron a aceptar el trato, y entonces, los mataron frente a mis ojos. Yo corrí buscando un sitio para esconderme y llegue a este lugar, el lugar donde mi padre plantó las primeras semillas.

―¿Y… que pasó? ―pregunté tembloroso, aunque presentía la respuesta.

―Allí me encontraron, y me mataron, ―mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, mis sospechas eran ciertas―, y me dejaron allí, no me dieron un entierro, pues quien moría acusado de brujería no podía ser enterrado. A medida que los años pasaron mi cuerpo fue cubierto por la arena y los arbustos, y finalmente desapareció, pero mi espíritu quedo aquí, atado a este lugar y a estas rosas y siempre que las personas ven estas rosas intentan tomarlas, pero yo se los impido porque son lo único que tengo de mis padres.

―¿Cómo…? ―mi cuerpo temblaba inconscientemente.

―Cuando me ven huyen. Es a causa de que reconocen mi rostro del viejo cuadro en mi habitación, ―sonrió con amabilidad como lo había hecho antes― Pero tú, ni siquiera le diste importancia a mis rosas, y además me trataste como una persona normal, no temiste ni siquiera a mis ojos.

―Es que, tengo un amigo en mi ciudad que tiene los ojos como tú ―contesté temeroso, buscando la forma de hacerle entender que no eran extraños—. Además, tus ojos son hermosos —dije buscando hacerle sentir de alguna manera mejor.

―Eres increíble ―suspiró una vez más y se acercó a mi tomando mis manos―. Te estoy muy agradecida Naruto.

―¿Estás bien? ―pregunté preocupado al notar su cuerpo más liviano y transparente.

―Naruto, ha sido hermoso conocerte. Por favor, cuida de mis Osirias en mi lugar. ―Una luz brillo frente a mí, debilitando mi capacidad de visión y cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo ella ya no estaba.

―¡¿Hinata?! ―grité algo nervioso―. ¡¿Dónde estás?! ―recordé lo que había dicho antes y sin dudarlo un instante corrí a toda prisa hasta la casa.

Llegué a la mansión tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitieron, subí las escaleras corriendo, atravesando sin detenerme los pasillos. Llegué hasta la habitación en la que había estado durmiendo y noté algo que no había notado antes. Había una sábana blanca cubriendo la pared frente a la cama desde que había llegado. Halé la sabana con fuerza descubriendo lo que se ocultaba tras ella y allí estaba. Ese rostro y esos ojos que bien ya conocía. No sabía qué hacer o que decir, estaba atónito.

Los días siguientes transcurrieron y volvimos a Londres. Yo me sentía desesperado, deseaba volver a Vitré cuanto antes, pero sabía que era imposible y durante muchos años no pude volver a pisar esa tierra que había cambiado mi vida, el rumbo que tomaría y que había alejado los malos recuerdos de la muerte de mi padre, cambiándolos por un ferviente deseo de proteger esas rosas.

Pasaron un par de años y cobré la herencia de mis padres, invertí todo el dinero, hice miles de negocios buscando obtener el dinero necesario para ir a cumplir mi deseo, entonces con el dinero suficiente en mano, pude comprar la vieja mansión en Vitré, incluyendo sus terrenos, aun plagados de osirias. Y aunque nunca más volví a ver Hinata, conservé su retrato, mandando a colocarlo en mi despacho. Se volvió mi mayor reliquia junto a las rosas que ella tanto atesoró incluso después de haber perdido la vida.

_Fin de la Narración._

―¿Entonces qué paso, abuelo? ―preguntaba inquieta una niña de unos siete años, de cabello negro azulado sentada en el regazo de un anciano con los ojos azules.

―Pues, me quedé a vivir en ese lugar, y aun estoy aquí, en Vitré. ―respondió con dulzura y orgullo.

―¿De verdad es esa la razón por la que vives en Vitré? ―preguntó el mayor de sus nietos, un rubio de unos doce años sentado en el suelo―, ¿o es porque tu fortuna creció con el viñedo y con el invernadero, y eres un viejo avaro incapaz de soltar tanto dinero?

―No seas insolente mocoso. ―refunfuño el viejo―, para mi tanto esta casa, como esos jardines y todo Vitré, son sagrados. ―Dicho eso, se levantó y se fue.

―¿Tu le creíste? ―preguntó el niño a su hermana, mientras se alejaban hacia los jardines traseros de la casa, recorriendo los senderos y alejándose mas y mas.

―Ni una palabra. ―respondió ella segura―. Mamá tenía razón, el abuelo siempre inventa muchas historias raras —el niño asintió dándole la razón—. Además, la chica que describía se parece mucho a la abuela, solo que la abuela tiene los ojos grises en lugar de blancos.

―Eso es verdad. Y, ¿no te parece sospechoso que la chica se llamara como tú? ―aseguró el niño mientras caminaba por el jardín con su hermana―.

—¡Sí! —el abuelo es un mentiroso.

—Oye, Hinata, ¿quieres que corte una rosa para tí? —preguntó el niño a su hermana que sonrió.

―Sí Haku, por favor. ―le dijo sonriente.

―Toma. ―Le dijo él tras cortarla y entregársela.

―Muchas gracias ―dijo ella, y al guiar su vista a un lado haló la manga del suéter de su hermano―. Oye, hermano, ¿qué es eso? ―preguntó señalando hacia un grupo de arbustos donde se veía algo similar a un montón de pelo de color negro azulado.

―No lo sé, vallamos a ver ―corrieron hasta el lugar, y más que asombro sintieron temblar de miedo ante lo que lograron ver―. Ella es… ―una niña, al parecer de unos doce años de edad estaba sentada en el suelo acariciando los pétalos de las rosas con delicadeza. Tenía los ojos blancos y satinados, como sí sus orbes hubiesen sido sustituidos por dos finas perlas, para que decoraran su rostro, la piel blanca y pálida le hacía comparable con la luna, y un largo cabello de color negro azulado se extendía desde su cabeza hasta rodear su cuerpo en el suelo, brillando con el reflejo de la luz del sol y con el cuerpo cubierto por un sencillo vestido blanco de tirantes.

―Hola. ―dijo con una tenue sonrisa sobre su pálida piel. Ambos niños se paralizaron y luego de intercambiar sus miradas por unas segundos, sintiendo que habían hecho mal al dudar de su abuelo, salieron corriendo despavoridos por haber reconocido aquel rostro, idéntico al de un viejo cuadro que colgaba de una de las paredes del despacho de su abuelo, porque al parecer ella era, la niña de la historia que su abuelo les había narrado con cariño, unos minutos atrás.

**~Fin~**

* * *

_Terminó! :'(_

_Espero lo hayan disfrutado, y sí a su parecer merece la pena, dejen algún review, se aceptan criticas constructivas y lo que sea(? jaja_

_Bueno, me despido por ahora, y espero nos leamos de nuevo en alguna otra historia =D!_


End file.
